callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Farther
Running River: "My son, it is time for you to prove that you are one of us." Seeing Farther: ''"By causing a war, which will bring annihilation upon our people?"'' -Seeing Farther and his father Running River. Seeing Farther was the son of the Apache Chief Running River in ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood''. He was voiced by Dante Basco. Call of Juarez : Bound in Blood Seeing Farther was ordered by his father Running River to travel into Mexico, to seek one who would trade rifles in exhcange for the Medallion, the key to locating the Gold of Juarez. Seeing Father said starting a war with the whites would cause annnhilation upon their people, but after being called a coward by Running River he reluctantly agreed. Some time later he met Juan "Juarez" Mendoza, who agreed to the deal, but he himself had to acquire the rifles from a gunrunner first. On the journey to meet with Juarez's gunrunner, William McCall and Seeing Farther spoke often, each curious of the other's people and way of life. After acquiring the rifles, William told him that Juarez's guns didn't work, the Apache left the group one night back to his people, where he told them of Juarez's treachery. After Mendoza, Marisa and the three McCalls arrived the Apaches surrounded them. Running River ordered their executions but Seeing Farther stepped in front of William in protest, declaring William had been the one to warn him of Juarez's treachery. He said he was his friend, and had betrayed his own kind to protect their people. Running River asked what his reward should be; William asked him to spare the others. The Chief agreed and Seeing Farther said they would take Juan's horses, weapons, wagons, and Marisa. Running River stated that William and his brothers could stay in their camp temporarily and rest their horses. Knowing his father wished to use the Medallion to buy weapons for a war against the whites, one Seeing Farther believed would annihilate the Apache, he spoke to the three McCalls in private and said he would lead them to the Medallion. He explained his reason and told them of the Medallion's history, that it now rested in Navajo territory. He lead them through the mountains, with guidance from the Great Coyote whom Seeing Farther believed to be the spirit of his great-grandfather. After arriving at the medallion's resting place the Navajo did not attack, and upon being queried as to the reason he said that it was sacred ground to the Navajo, they would not shed blood on it. The McCall brothers did however, angering Seeing Farther. The McCalls began to argue over who would carry the Medallion before Seeing Farther took it, settling the dispute. After the three returned to the Apache camp he gave the Medallion to William, saying Ray and Thomas were unworthy. Ray said they wouldn't leave Marisa behind, Seeing Father said he would lead her out, though they would have to distract the braves guarding her. The young Apache suggested that they instigate a brawl; seeing as how they both were there for Marisa. Seeing Farther kept his word and led Marisa and William out of the camp, telling the latter how to use the Medallion. Juarez caught them, presumably holding them at gunpoint with his Volcano Gun. The bandit leader traded the Chieftan's son to Colonel Barnsby for horses. After his tribe was destroyed by Barnsby's unexpected assault, one of the Colonel's underlings escorted him out into the view of the McCall brothers and Running River. He shouted to his father he was already dead, not to try and bargain with them before being struck unconscious by the guard. He was taken to the Ghost Settlement by Barnsby and his underlings, where the Colonel awaited Running River's arrival with the Medallion. Knowing that Juarez had it, the McCall brothers attacked Barnsby's forces to rescue him, with assistance of Running River. Barnsby yelled to the rescue team if they still 'wanted their Indian' and shot Seeing Farther twice and then fled. Ray and Thomas went in pursuit, leaving Running River with his dying son. They returned with a bound Barnsby and Seeing Farther said that Juarez had captured them and traded him, and only him, for horses to the Colonel. He apologized to his father, saying he had betrayed the Apache, he had led them to the Medallion. Running River said it was not Seeing Farther who betrayed their people, but he himself. He stated he had led them to their slaughter, that his son had foreseen it and tried to warn him, but he would not listen. Seeing Farther died in the arms of his father. His death and the events leading up to it made Running River realize his mistakes and find peace at long last, abolishing the hatred he held for so long against the whites, who then became Calm Water. Appearance Seeing Farther had long, braided black hair, blue eyes and a lighter skin color than most Apache due to being half-white. He wore a cloth around his forehead, around his neck he wore a collar made of bone and a necklace adorned with teeth. He also wore a satchel and belt across his shoulders and chest, an arm band, two leather wristbands and pants made of skins. Personality Seeing Farther possessed wisdom, demonstrated when he questioned his father's efforts to wage war on the whites. Because of his skin color, his father treated him with spite. This prompted Seeing Farther to try and prove himself, and when his status as an Apache was questioned by his father he angrily set off to do as his father commanded. He was antagonistic toward Ray McCall which almost resulted in a fight during their first encounter. Though he at first seemed to despise whites, he was curious about them and during the journey home he grew to appreciate William McCall as a friend. He stepped in to save the preacher's life at one point. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased